Project: Legends
by TheFireKing
Summary: In ancient times, a decree was passed from the original one. Each legendary Pokemon was to be bonded with a human child, pure of heart, These "Legendary Children" were to be peacekeepers between the humans and beings of myth. But now a new enemy has arisen. Project: Legends...
1. Prologue: How it Began

**Original concept thought of by Virawl of Serebiiforums and expanded upon by Yel-kun 310 and TheFireKing, as well as Mon1010, Titan500, ~ShinyLugia~, and Unknown Guy 960 also from Serebiiforums.**

**In addition part of this prologue was inspired by what was put in the original opening for the RPGs that led to this, written by Virawl and extended by Mon1010, which in turn was inspired by something Cloudhopper of MangaFox wrote for a previous RPG version of this story.**

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon franchise is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo, and any characters from this franchise are not ours. All other characters, as well as the concept of this story are owned by either Yel-kun 310, TheFireKing, Mon1010, or Virawl.**

* * *

In the beginning, there was only Chaos.

From this primal Chaos came an egg, and from this egg, the Original One. Seeing the Chaos surrounding it, the Original One, slowly, but surely, created forces to fill the void. To control these forces the Original One made several creatures in his likeness. One governed over Time, making sure the strands of the vortex of time stayed correct in their movement. Another watched over Space, keeping dimensions from intersecting and collapsing on one another. A third made sure the Gaps between Time and Space were stabilized, and that while intermixing in creation the two deities would not meet. Finally a fourth watched over the three before it, keeping any one from overtaking the others – keeping them in Balance.

With these basic forces set in motion, the Original One began its biggest challenge: building the world to populate the void it called home. It created the land to live on and the sea to give life, and then the sky to govern them both, keeping the balance of the two intact. It created the elements of nature for the life to utilize. Finally, It created the life itself. Simple at first, then more complex, until humanity itself was born. Along with the humans and monsters, it brought forth a trio of beings as a gift to the humans to give them the Knowledge, Emotions, and Willpower needed to survive, as well as a multitude of beings to govern the elements, lest they overpower the life they benefited.

Finally satisfied, the Original One retreated to the pinnacle of creation - the original place it began its work - to rest and watch over its creations, interfering only when necessary.

That was where the Original One was when it happened.

In a different part of the world, the humans had colonized the land. Blessed by the Being of Balance, their leader oversaw an era of prosperity and happiness. Like all humans, however, the king's time soon came, and his sons took rule with the Being by their side. Unfortunately for all, the sons sought different goals - one looking for truth, the other seeking ideals - and they fought relentlessly. To keep the Balance, the Being ultimately split itself in two, one siding with the elder brother in truth, the other siding with the younger for his ideals. Each having a dragon of their own, their arguments soon turned into wars, destroying a good fraction of the land their father had ruled over. Seeing this, the brothers stopped their fighting, promising to stop permanently and bring in a new era of peace and prosperity; an era that never came. After they passed the brothers' sons continued their battle, and Yin and Yang - lightning and fire - clashed until the Original One was forced to intervene. It put the duo, which remained from its original creation, to sleep, until true heroes worthy of their power were to exist.

As it gazed upon the destroyed fields, the Original One now saw the flaws in its creations, but could not bring itself to destroy them. So it found another solution. If it could not stop the humans from controlling its creations, the Original One would simply exploit that to bring about the answer. By binding each creature of power to a human, they would share the powers of the creatures, as well as holding the power to stop them should the Original One not be able to do so.

Unfortunately, the Original One knew of the evils within the human race, so it allowed only those with the purest of hearts to become the first of these hybrids: the young and innocent. Those untouched by the evils of society. From that moment until their deaths these hybrids - these Legendary Children - would act as peacekeepers between the humans and the monsters, after which their powers would be blessed into another newborn, and the cycle would continue.

And so the first Legendary Children were created.

This act combined with ending the brothers' war used much of the Original One's power, leading it to its Hall of Origin to rest and regain its strength. But just before doing so, it did one final thing. It created one final Legendary Child; one corresponding to the Original One itself, allowing its creations to reawaken it should the need arise.

With its final act finished the Original One fell into a slumber, and time continued on.

* * *

Deep within the ground, in a base near the perpetually snowy Sinjoh Ruins, a young man ran his finger absentmindedly across the ancient looking page, his mind lost in thought. It was a myth, he knew, but the thoughts it provoked were astounding. What if it _was_ true? The story _wasn't_ just a legend? With the recent discoveries surrounding these legends – now putting these myths into realms of fact – the likelihood that this could be real was indeed a possibility. Ideas were showing themselves within his mind, so many ideas. He'd have to tell father first, but he believed father would listen; after all, it would be for the good of the cause…

Trapped in his mind, the young man failed to hear the footsteps coming from the hall; he didn't even notice the door to the small library creak open. He did, however, hear his sister's voice when she gave an irritated huff and spoke.

"The hell are you doing here? I thought dad said the library was off-limits."

Calmly the young man stood and turned around to face her, tucking the book under his arm. As always he had to look down to stare her in the eye; while being almost identical both in age and appearance – gender related traits aside - he was nearly half-a-foot taller. "I do not know what he may have told you when not in my presence, but I have never heard father say such things Wallis."

Just as he expected that seemed to rile her up and soon enough her blue eyes glared with the intensity of an inferno. Fortunately before she could respond with some choice words their father entered the library, accompanied by two men and a woman wearing the same bland maroon robes everyone in the underground community was forced to wear.

Their father fixed his cold grey eyes on both the boy and his sister. "Girl, leave," he said gruffly. "My aides and I have important matters to discuss."

Wallis started to open her mouth, no doubt to say something she would regret later, but Luke cut her off by speaking first. It was partly out of mercy for Wallis, but mostly curious at his father's statement. "Father, may I stay? I just need to finish this book and then I can return to my room..."

Again Wallis began to protest, and this time it was her father who cut her off with a glare rivaling her own in intensity. "Girl, I said leave. And Luke, I did say I would need to speak with my aides. As sole heir you are as much as one as Tobias or Jonah. In fact I was about to send someone out to find you, had you not been here." After hearing this Luke honestly expected his sister to offer a rebuttal about the unfairness or something or other, but to his surprise Wallis merely nodded silently and sulked out of the room, though the look of anger mixed with a pinch of hurt never left her face.

As she left Luke and his father made their way over to the table, joining the trio of aides who were already seated.

"Luke," his father said, fixing his glare on his son, "do you remember what I always told you what this group was founded for?"

"To return our Lord to his rightful place as ruler of all, father." Luke replied without hesitation.

His father nodded, pleased, though Luke could see two of the aides cast amused glances at one another out of the corner of his eye. "Exactly, and to do that we need to…?"

"We need to awaken him from his slumber." Before his father could speak Luke continued, seeing an opening for his idea, "And father, I may have just found a way to reach our goal." Luke sat the book he had been reading and set it open to the page about Legendary Children. "I was just reading through this book, and found this, which explicitly tells of a way to awake our Lord. It is only a legend here, but given how many myths are being proven true I believe we could have a large chance of succeeding with this endeavor."

At their disbelief Luke slid the book across the table and allowed his father and the aides to read the pages. When they finished two of the aides – the men – glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, though the lone woman remained motionless. Luke noted this but said nothing; he only cared about the man rereading the passage. His father finished, and upon seeing his small smile Luke inwardly sighed in relief.

"Luke, this is promising. Look further into this, my boy, and if it is worth further pursuing I'll see if we have enough followers to compose a team for this."

Luke nodded vigorously. "Of course father."

"Good, now go and begin your research. I expect some indication whether to proceed or not by the end of the week."

"Of course father, I will go do so immediately." Luke grabbed the book and cradled it in his arms. "I will report as soon as I am able." Then he left, headed to his room within the base, head full of ideas and completely forgetting that his father had kept him there to discuss something entirely different.

Back in the library the discussion continued.

"Sire," the oldest of the aides, a man by the name of Jonah Enoch asked once Luke was out of earshot, "you don't really believe in this plan, do you?"

Jonah's brother and fellow aide, Tobias, nodded in agreement and added, "I can recall this exact story from my youth in my tribe. It was a lovely story for before slumber, but there is nothing that could indicate it is true."

"To tell the truth? No, I don't," Luke's father, their King, replied. "But I suppose the child has a point. If it is true then it is worth investigating, especially if it is done so without diverting our men from their current objectives."

"So what shall we do, sire?" the final aide, the woman who was named Mary, asked.

"Easy, we will continue with our current plans and should the child actually accomplish something we will adapt if necessary."

"Of course, sire," the three aides echoed.

"Excellent." The King stood and brushed off his maroon robe. "With that, our final discussion here is finished, even if we did not actually let Luke in on our plan. Proceed with stage one, and let us officially begin Project: Legends."

* * *

A single chime rang.

"What…?" From her room in Celestic Town Lillian Inez sat up in bed. Her dark brown hair still a mess from sleep, she groggily looked around, her stormy grey eyes taking in her surroundings. Realizing she was still in her room, still in the middle of the night, she rolled her eyes and let out a yawn. Lying back down she turned her head to cozy down into her pillow.

Then another chime rang. And her room dissolved.

Landing on her floor with a thud, Lillian was instantly awake. Looking around, she no longer saw her familiar purple walls, or any of her furniture. She only saw black. Nothingness in its simplest form.

Seeing this nothing she hesitantly tried to stand, faltering only a moment when she almost believed for a second she was just floating. No, despite the lack of visible surfaces there was _something_ solid beneath her.

A breeze blew by her and she shivered once, rubbing her arms through her thin white nightgown. Why was it suddenly so _cold? _How was it so cold? Where was she even?

Still rubbing her arms for warmth, Lillian looked around once more for a sign of something, anything but this nothing. Turning full circle, she finally came face-to-face with something tangible. A single, floating, pale blue eye – so pale it almost looked like it was carved from ice.

From nowhere a single word was spoke, in a raspy voice straight out of a nightmare.

"_Beware._"

The resulting scream from Lillian was so loud it almost overpowered the third and final chime. Almost.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, what did you think? Pretty good huh? You can also find this story on Yel-Kun 310's account, my partner in this endeavour if you are reading this from my account.**

**More coming soon so stay posted!**

**R&R, F&F!**

**_~TheFireKing_**

**So, it's finally happening. Somehow, after at least 2 years, 4 RP versions, and a previous fic version; _Project: Legends_ finally starts. It may not travel well over the Internet, but oh god am I excited for this.**

**Also, yeah like TFK said right above but in inverse, if you're reading this on my account the story is also on _TheFireKing_'s.**

**See you whenever we work on the next chapter!**

**Read and review and all that.**

_**~Yel-Kun 310**_


	2. Chapter 1: School Day Turned Nightmare

**Hello guys, TheFireKing here! Just wanted to get an update out there for this story. Some of you may know this is supposed to be a Collab with Yel-kun 310, however he has put this story in a back seat right now, so I made this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Original concept thought of by Virawl of Serebiiforums and expanded upon by Yel-kun 310 and TheFireKing, as well as Mon1010, Titan500, ~ShinyLugia~, and Unknown Guy 960 also from Serebiiforums.**

**In addition the of the prologue of this story was inspired by what was put in the original opening for the RPGs that led to this, written by Virawl and extended by Mon1010, which in turn was inspired by something Cloudhopper of MangaFox wrote for a previous RPG version of this story.**

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon franchise is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo, and any characters from this franchise are not ours. All other characters, as well as the concept of this story are owned by either Yel-kun 310, TheFireKing, Mon1010, or Virawl.**

**Now on to the Story...**

* * *

Project: Legends

Chapter 1

Lillian's head flew off her pillow, cold sweat running down her face. What was that about? She shook her head to try and clear the memory of last nights dream. No success. With a sigh she closed her eyes, but not before checking the clock: 6:30 A.M. Her grey eyes widened. Today was Monday… and that meant… School! She hurriedly climbed out of her warm bed. Bolting, she moved over to her closet door, yanking it open. The bus came at 7:00 sharp. She knew she had to hurry. She pulled on her green and red school uniform and threw her single strap backpack over her shoulder, hoping she had all her supplies in there. If she didn't, she could be in for a long day.

Still in a hurry, she threw her door open and rocketed into the kitchen, opening the freezer door. She needed to relax; she didn't want to awake her dad. Lillian grabbed some frozen breakfast burritos and popped them in the microwave.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she muttered under her breath as she watched the burritos spin on the plate.

With the ding of the little microwave she gave a small fist pump and pulled out the burritos. She might make it to school on time after all. Maybe this day wasn't going to turn out so bad.

Little did she know…

* * *

Luke was jumping up and down in excitement. The first little blue dot had appeared on the image of his region spread upon the wide computer monitor. _The first child!_ He thought to himself.

Luke had recently been working on a way to track down the Legendary Children. He needed a machine to do said task. So, with a little creativeness and some assistance from _Project: Legends_ technical officer, he developed a tracking machine to locate the children. This new machine used essence from each legendary Pokemon (which _Project: Legends_ has an abundance of) to locate the corresponding child. Here, in front of him, was the answer as to how he would track them down.

"Finally get that little machine of yours working big brother?"

Luke spun around. There in the doorway was his sister, Wallis.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. No thinks to you I might add," He shot back, "maybe next time you might be a bit more willing to assist me."

She chuckled. "Yea right, like I would help you."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "So be it."

With that statement Luke took the essence of one legendary Pokemon and stuck it into the machine. With a beep, the machine stated the child was in a place known as CelesticTown.

"CelesticTown huh," Luke muttered under his breath, "interesting."

With this new information in his mind, he sprinted through the Project's complex, heading straight for his father's office. Throwing the door open, he ran to his father.

"I found the first Legendary Child, sir," Luke stated, "They are in a place called CelesticTown."

He saw a gleam appear in his father's eye. Almost as if… his father was proud of his accomplishment.

"Very good son! I will send out a mercenary to locate this child. By the end of this day, they shall be contained within our complex. Congratulations on your achievement, you have made me proud."

Luke was bubbling with enthusiasm on the inside. Not often did his father provide him with compliments. And not only that, but his father was going to use his discovery to assist _Project: Legends'_ attempt to capture the legendaries! What a day!

With a quick bow Luke excused himself from his father's presence, returning to the tracking room. In there he let loose a large smile he had been holding in. This day was just bound to be great for him.

_ This day is just bound to be terrible for me, but at least I made it to the bus._

This thought was cycling through Lillian's head as she stepped off the bus. Looking up at CelesticTown's High School, she marveled at the way the light seemed to reflect off the glass façade. CelesticTown's High School had a unique all glass side facing the north and the south, the two main entrances. On the east and west faces, there were only a few windows and the rest was red brick, much like all the other high schools of the region. The rotating bulletin board sticking up from the north part of the roof was reminding all that saw it of conferences fast approaching.

Lillian quit marveling at the architectural feat her school was, and walked through the broad glass doors. As she walked into the atrium, a small group of friends approached her. She quickly recognized them as the trio of friends that always tried to cause some trouble somewhere. Every day these three were sent to the office for some odd, stupid prank. But despite the fact that they were insistent on causing trouble, they still were the only ones who ever seem to talk to her. She was considered an outcast in her school, and she was just fine with that.

"Hey Lillian! Hows it going?" Shouted Alicia Eion. Alicia was the brunette that makes everyone laugh, even if she doesn't try. She had an air of superiority throughout the felt whenever someone is around her. Her size doesn't assist that feeling by any means as she is only 5'4", and weighed about average. She was super talkative, but carried herself in a dignified, confident manner. Alicia was essentially the leader of the trio, and the two guys stuck to her like glue.

"Hey Alicia, I'm doing great, you?" Lillian responded.

"I'm doing gre-"

"Aren't you going to ask us how we are doing?" Anton Myles cut in. Tony, as he was called, was tall and tan. His body was skinny, almost like a twig, and many people thought he was anorexic, Lillian knew better. He could eat like a horse. He had dirty blonde hair that was sat atop his head like a mop, and his deep blue eyes seemed to stare right into your soul. Tony was the blunt, straightforward one of the three. He was usually the one that actually performed pranks.

"Yeah, what about us?" asked Drew Frayne timidly. Drew had black hair that lowered itself just above his forehead. His bangs seemed to curl to the right side of his head, often straightening whenever he started sweating, which he did a lot. He was awfully short, only about 5'3", but quite fit for his size. He was the most antisocial of the trio, and all assume this is because he witnessed his own parent's death a few years ago. Now he lives with his aunt. Drew is also the smartest, often reminding Lillian of herself through his attitude. He usually constructed the many pranks Tony would later use.

"Sorry Tony, Drew. How are you three doing today?" Lillian corrected herself with a quick rolling of the eyes. Those two guys could be really frustrating at times. They never liked to be left out of anything.

"Like I was saying, we are doing great" replied Alicia with a quick glare at the two guys. Drew flinched at the menacing stare, but Tony just ignored it.

"Yeah," Tony said supporting Alicia, "We are all peachy!"

_I swear Tony has too much energy _Lillian thought to herself as she watched him bounce up and down a bit. _Oh well, he's Alicia's problem, not mine._

At that time, throughout the school, a loud electronic beep was heard.

_The warning bell. I had better get to class. _Lillian reasoned.

"See you guys later, I need to get to class," Lillian stated as she turned to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

"Bye Lillian!" the trio shouted behind her. The simultaneous farewell was enough to cause a small smile to tug at the corner of her lip. She was happy to say that she was more or less friends with those three. They added a little ray of sunshine in her life.

* * *

Drew Frayne was now on his way to class after the trio had separated. _I hope I'm not late,_ he worried. He really did like school, even if his attitude didn't show it. His grades were always above the mark and he always used proper grammar. This made him a primary target for bullying. He hated that word, and what it described was the bane of his existence. Ever since he has gone to public schools, he was made fun of for his size and intelligence. It was rather frustrating to have a superior intellect and be punished for it by your peer. That is why he made himself stronger.

Usually when the bullying happened, Drew was verbally abused. A person can only take so much abuse before they snap, and Drew was VERY close to doing just that. Only his will to keep his emotions in check stopped him.

That was about to change.

Drew was in the hall way on the way to Mr. Alvar's algebra class when he was cornered in a hallway by none other than Kyle himself. Kyle was the school's best defensive line-men for the football team. He was extremely heavy set and used his size to pick on those smaller than himself. Today, that meant Drew. Kyle had Drew backed up in a corner with now where to go, and today, Kyle had something special planned just for Drew.

"Aww look at the midget cowering against the wall!" Kyle said, laughing at Drew, who was backed up and helpless. "What should I do about it? Oh I know! I'll take advantage of the cowering midget!" A smirk started to form on Kyle's face as he said the last few sentences.

"S-S-Stay b-back Kyle," Drew stammered, trying not to show how scared he was. He was losing that battle.

Kyle let out a loud laugh. "Or what you puny bitch? What can you do to me?"

Kyle pulled a meter stick out of his backpack. Drew knew what would happen next, and he knew where that meter stick would land. Drew heard Kyle say a few more insults before he heard one. The one that changed his life forever.

"Your parents deserved to die!" Kyle yelled as he swung the meter stick down toward Drew's head.

Drew snapped right there.

Somehow, after that insult, he felt all the anger in his life bubble up. All his will to hold it down had disappeared. All the pain, sadness, and hate had been released. At that moment, all the energy he had spent holding back his tears and tongue had been for nothing, because in that split second something clicked inside of him. An ancient power he knew was always there, but that had stayed dormant. And now that all his emotions were released, he felt the power awaken. Drew felt it absorb all his anger and all his pain, and he knew what to do next. Somehow an ancient instruction manual had opened itself inside of Drew's mind telling him how to use this untold power. He felt the power, raised his hand, and pointed his palm at Kyle.

All Kyle saw was a quick eye color change from the usually deep sea green to a blood red. Then he felt a force of energy so great, it burnt his exposed skin. The next thing was a tugging sensation at his legs, bringing him down into a raging furnace. He felt like hell was opening up and swallowing him. Rapidly he felt himself vanishing, ceasing to exist. Then, Kyle saw blackness.

Drew watched in fascinated horror as he saw a red beam of energy cannonballed itself out of his hand. He could feel the intense heat from the beam, but he somehow remained unharmed.

What happened next was truly unbelievable.

He didn't believe the gaping hole opening up in the floor underneath Kyle, or the sound of Kyle's scream as he was dragged down by the hole. He didn't believe Kyle's flesh could turn so black, burnt by the intense power originating from his hand. He didn't believe any of it, yet there it was. All his emotions, pent up for so many years, gushing out of him. He saw all the things he wanted to do to the people who had hurt him and all the things he wish he could do to those that caused pain to others. He saw it all, and it was truly beyond horrifying. There was nothing he could do to stop it though; the power was still a raging inferno within him. And the beam continued to follow the rapidly disappearing Kyle, until nothing was left of the once over sized teen in front of Drew. He simply ceased to exist. Then Drew heard a deep voice in his head, and an image of a giant being, similar to a centipede, with six giant, shadowy arms jutting from its back appeared in his mind's eye. He saw the blood red eyes of the being's face looking right at him. The being opened its mouth and spoke:

_BE PREPARED._

And on that note, the image vanished. The beam of glorious red power flying from his palm died down. The raging fire within was extinguished, and the hole to hell closed up. In the end he was left with a feeling of horror, but contentment. It felt good to release his emotions, but again he glanced at where Kyle had been. Drew curled up in that corner, thinking of what he had just done, and cried.

**Whoa, who knew something like that would happen in the world of Pokemon? Jeez. Hopefully my partner in crime will finally finish editing this version of CH 2 and I can put that up. If he just quits the story, I will continue it on.**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone mentioned above again, for without them this would be impossible. Thanks guys!**

**Hopefully Yel-kun310 will hurry up. :/**

**Stay tuned for more of this and ****_My Boyfriend is a God!  
_****(For those of you who are interested in Rick Riordan's ****_Kane Chronicles_****, and like the Sanubis [weird to say, I know.] pairing from the aforementioned series, that is a good read for you.)**

**Also, I wrote this a long time ago, as in about four months ago. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter. Don't hesitate to inform me so I can fix them!  
**

**And, as always, R&R PLEASE! **

**_~TheFireKing_**

**_P.S. I feel i must give one more shout-out to Yel-kun 310 for helping out with this. It is not his fault for any spelling or lazy grammar. I promise we can both right MUCH better than this._**


End file.
